


Truth Be Told

by Bloodysyren



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Wrench pours out his heart to Marcus.
Relationships: Marcus Holloway/Wrench
Kudos: 33





	Truth Be Told

Wrench was fighting with his latest project and he was getting frustrated. He turned away from the workbench and nearly ran headlong into Marcus.

"Hey babe, didn't see you there. How are things?" Wrench gladly wrapped an arm around Marcus' shoulders and steered him towards the couch-filled area.

"Life's alright. How are you? Is it not cooperating?" Marcus looked sympathetic and Wrench 's visor blinked with frustration ' \ / '.

"I'm sorry. Did you want to go work out your frustration somewhere?" Marcus recommended, thinking honestly of coffee or a walk around the block. It turns out that Sitara was eavesdropping and she swiveled her chair around,

"Yeah, Wrench, you could show him your sex robot." She giggled, turning back to her work so he wouldn't see her smug face.

"What...I...don't have one of those..." Wrench protested, scooting a centimeter away from Marcus. They hadn't told anyone that they had started going out although at this point it was probably painfully obvious.

"Do you really?" Marcus sounded genuinely interested.

"That's a conversation for another, more PRIVATE, time." He emphasized to Sitara's back. By that time Josh had joined them on the cluster of couches.

"Are we discussing Wrench's not-so-secret-sexual preferences again?" He was finishing up a popsicle and tossed the stick into the trash.

"You guys, you're going to scare off our new recruit!" Wrench protested.

"New recruit..." Sitara blustered, "It's been almost a year, Wrench."

"I knew that...he's just so impressionable..." Wrench said, protectively placing his hands over Marcus' ears. Marcus laughed and was going to say something about not being as straight-laced as everyone thought when Sitara joined the conversation again.

"Hey Josh, remember that one time we caught Wrench napping and he was talking in his sleep?"

"Oh yeah. What was it again?" Josh couldn't keep the smile off of his normally stoic face.

"I think it was something like, 'Boys....Boys are cute...I like penis....'" Sitara chuckled, gently poking fun.

"Hey fuck you guys." Wrench sputtered, pretending to be hurt. His visor flashed a ' /// '.

"More like 'you like to fuck guys...'" Sitara laughed. Josh snorted under his breath.

"So what if I do? I bet I get way more tail than you two..." Wrench puffed out his chest.

"Oh yeah..." Josh said, "How many partners have you ever had?" He sat back against the couch and watched as Wrench counted on his fingers, giving up after reaching ten.

"Well, a lot, alright? Does it even really matter?" Wrench pouted on his side of the couch.

"Don't let them get to you, baby...." Marcus reassured him, "We'll have some amazing wall-shaking sex later and that'll cheer you up..." He patted Wrench's thigh.

"Thanks, hunnybunch, you always know how to cheer me up." Wrench's visor pulsed a winky face ' ^ ~ '.

"Ugh..." Sitara turned away in mock disgust and Wrench and Marcus touched foreheads and made lovey-dovey noises until Josh went to go do something else.

"Well, I guess the extremely flamboyant cat is out of the closet...." Wrench said as he walked down the boulevard with Marcus. He had offered to buy them ice cream, but Wrench was too busy carrying on about how everyone knew, and they had probably known for a long time, and he didn't really care because he was always really open about his sexuality, and he just loved the way Marcus made him feel, like a bunch of red hot circuits pulsing in his stomach.

"Did you want to go anywhere else before heading back? It's almost 7." Marcus interrupted Wrench's monologue and he felt himself pulled along; like a child leading his best friend to his secret base.

"I have to show you something..." Wrench blurted excitedly, his visor flashing '! !'. They trudged up the steps of an abandoned building on the far side of town. As Marcus huffed up the last few steps he saw the glittering spread of the city like a tangle of Christmas lights.

"It's beautiful..." Marcus was nearly speechless as Wrench hopped up on the ledge and spread out his arms,

"Isn't it?" He turned around and plopped down on the edge, that digital visor reflecting the lights of the city, ' > < '.

"But, I know something that's even more beautiful..." Marcus could hear the smirk in his lover's voice.

"Me?" Marcus asked, feeling a smile creep across his lips.

"Aw, dammit, you stole my line...." Wrench's eyes flickered ' * * '. He tugged Marcus down beside him and rested his head on the hacker's shoulder.

"So, is this your secret base or something?" Wrench raised his head and his visor pulsed ' ^ ^ '.

"Something like that..." He stood up and stretched in the cool night air, "I come up here whenever I need to think..."

"What are you thinking about now?" Marcus ventured to ask. Questions like this one were always a surprise. He never knew what was going to come out of Wrench's mouth. That's probably why Marcus loved him so much. Wrench came to stand in front of Marcus, the city spread out beneath them. He removed his mask and it faded out. Marcus was left staring into those twilight-hooded eyes.

"I want to kiss you like I mean it." Wrench said softly.

"Don't you always mean it?" Marcus gave a slight smile.

"Always, darling." Wrench pressed his lips to Marcus's gently. He pulled away and a small smile crossed his bare face. He was beautiful, Marcus thought, as he caught a glimpse of the city. He closed his eyes when Wrench kissed him again and let himself melt into the hacker's surprisingly strong arms.

"Feeling better?" Marcus asked after they had finally separated.

"A little. I know that the guys back at the space were only teasing. They've known ever since I joined that I have always been...flexible about stuff."

"Like sex?" Marcus questioned. Wrench had put his visor back on and it flickered with a blush, ' /// '.

"Geez, M, you don't have to be so blunt about it." Wrench said in a teasing tone, ' ^ ^ '.

"Sorry...Should we head back?" Marcus offered.

"Sure." Wrench agreed, opening the door to the stairwell, "I'll need someone to keep me warm tonight..." Marcus smirked and gripped Wrench's hand. He turned towards the stairwell and didn't see the surprised look on lover's face, ' ! ! ' as they headed home.


End file.
